Truly,Madly,Deeply
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Hinata is at a hill singing when a certian loudmouth showes up,Plz review no flames this is for the ppl that reviwed Switching Boarding Schhols. & i still am writing it.


Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing_

**A/n: Ok people im still writing Switching Boarding School's but I want to write a short story. So I'll give you some time to figure out who HE is. In the mean time read this story? Thank you!**

**Normal POV**

A shy timid teenage around girl with midnight hair and pearl like eyes was sitting on a hill humming a tune to a guitar that was in her hands. Today had made her so tired and to make things worse she found out Kiba likes her! But she doesn't want to hurt him because she still likes Naruto. She likes everything about him, even though she found out about the fox she kept it a secret.

And next to her was a small white fox. She had found it today it was hurt but

Since she picked up on a few medical jutsu's (sp?) she healed it and was keeping it over night in case. It let out a small yawn and she smiled still playing her guitar and she opened her mouth and let the words from the song pour out.

(Truly Madly Deeply by: Cascada)

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

She kept singing unaware of a blonde haired shinobi hiding behind a tree; he was walking past and stopped when he had heard a guitar and was now amazed at how well Hinata could sing.

wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
[Truly Madly Deeply Lyrics on tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

He then decided to sing along with her stepping out from behind the tree; which made her jump 'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

He inched closer to her sitting down patting the small white fox. And smiled. Hinata saw this and blushed still playing the guitar and they both sang in time in harmony.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Hinata: I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Naruto:   
(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

Both: I wanna stand with you on a mountain

Hinata stopped playing her guitar and picked up the sleeping fox and turned to Naruto who was staring at her and blushed. "Wow Hinata-can, I never knew you could play or sing like that" He said Blushing. When Hinata heard this she blushed a lite red. And said "Thank you… but that song just reminds of someone I like" She said blushing a darker red.

Naruto frowned because he liked Hinata but when he heard she liked someone else this made him a little sad. "So, who's the lucky boy?" He asked hoping it was him with a blush he was trying to hide.

"You" Hinata whispered but Naruto hard that. "W-what, Really?"

Hinata nodded not finding her voice. She waited for a reply or answer but non came. She held some tears back and looked away.

Naruto just stared at her 'why would she like Me?' He thought. "Hinata look at me" He said. So she did. He got closer to her and dried the tears and then asked "Why do you like me?" "B-b-because you give my strength, and you inspire me I've liked you since the academy days. You're really strong but im no…" "That's not true Hinata you're way strong and well…" Naruto said trailing of with a blush on his face. He leaned in close and kissed her straight on the lips. She blushed but to Naruto's surprise kissed back. It lasted for 5mins until they broke apart for air. "I guess that's what I was trying to say" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and looked up into the midnight sky leaning on Naruto.

Hinata fell asleep but not before hearing "I Love You Hinata" she replied by giving a kiss to him. He chuckled and kissed her back.

**Ok I think personally that it stinks, but o well.**

**Review my stories and Switching Boarding Schools, for those who are reading HE will be revealed soon. PROMISE! **


End file.
